1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with light-emitting devices (LEDs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following the development of network industry, a variety of types of connectors are proposed to meet different requirements. The connectors general have light-emitting devices for indicating full mating of complementary connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,911, issued to Boutros on May 8, 2001, discloses an electrical connector having a housing, and two different LED sub-modules. The LED sub-modules have pockets for accommodating LEDs, and grooves for accommodating the leads of the LEDs. The leads of the LEDs extend horizontally before the LED are assembled to the LED sub-modules, and the leads of the LEDs are bent vertically after they are assembled to the LED sub-modules. The leads of the LEDs are soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB) of an outer device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,317, issued to Pocrass on Dec. 18, 1990, discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector of Pocrass has a housing, an LED positioned within the housing, the LED has a plurality of lead wires. The housing has a top wall and a bottom wall, the lead wires of the LED extending along the top wall of the housing, extending through the bottom wall and then plug into a printed circuit board (PCB).
However, as the leads of the LEDs of the above mentioned patents are bent downwardly to be soldered to or extend through the PCB, as the standard LEDs has a standard length, so the leads of the LEDs can not have enough length to be soldered to or extend through the PCB after they are bent if the connectors are a little higher.
Hence, an improved connector is needed to eliminate the above mentioned defects of the conventional connectors.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a molded assembly with a plastic part of special structure.
An electrical connector of the present invention has an insulative main housing, a subassembly having a magnetic assembly and a contact array assembly, a stacked Universal Serial Bus connector (USB), a molded assembly, and a metal shield. The main housing has a pair of slots. Each LED has a plurality of leads, a free end of the middle lead of the LED is bent perpendicularly and extending horizontally thereafter below the other leads. The molded assembly comprises a plastic part, and a first and second connections insert molded in the plastic part. The first and second connections have engaging sections, soldering sections, and retaining sections connecting the soldering sections with the engaging sections. The plastic part has a pair of supporting posts extending horizontally on an upper portion thereof, and a pair of positioning posts extending from the corresponding supporting posts and received in corresponding slots of the main housing. Each supporting post defines a channel, and the middle one of the soldering sections of the second connection is received in a corresponding channel of the supporting post. The free ends of the leads are respectively soldered to soldering sections of the first and second connections.